Black Widow's Web
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Mickie James's abusive relationship with Tara is tearing her apart, both mentally and physically. If Mickie doesn't do something soon, her death is sure to come...
1. A Look Into Their Own Personal Hell

**AN: I plan on pairing Mickie James up with different people, including OC's in future stories, so this is going to be a pairing of her with a female OC, so yes, it is femslash. It is something sort of new, so please give it a read, and remember, reviews are more than welcome.**

**Chapter One: A Look Into Their Own Personal Hell**

_Black widows are some of the most dangerous spiders in the world. A bite can kill a human, depending on their size. Feel free to look up this information, but I am right about these things being deadly, so I am right about that at least?_

_Why in the hell am I opening a story about a little story about spiders, and even so more specifically black widows? Well this story is about one, so there it is. Keep reading, readers._

* * *

><p><em>Her relationship with Tara started off normal, Mickie could remember that day and moment as if it was yesterday. At the ranch where she tended horses for a living, she saw this beautiful shapely woman come in and acquire about some horses. Mickie could barely keep her eyes off of her, because for one, she had a body that could cause accidents on the road, due in part to what she was wearing, which was some shorts and a top that pressed her beautiful breasts together. Her beautiful long black hair reached towards her back.<em>

_After meeting the newly named Tara, she took her out for a ride on the horses. They didn't ride far, and then she took the horses to a nearby creek so they can drink. Mickie walked over, and was tying the horses up. As she stretched, she felt a pair of hands reached around her waist, and pull her backwards, she let out a yelp of surprise, and look back to see Tara. She was smiling, and leaning in to nuzzle her neck softly, which really was turning Mickie on._

"_I have a confession to make." Tara whispered in her ear. "I don't care about the horses really. I came on this ride to get you alone, and now that I do, I am going to make you feel good."_

_It didn't take long for Tara to lie Mickie down, and remove their clothes, and have hot sex in the grass, a feeling that Mickie never felt before, or will ever again._

_Their relationship started with passion, love, and excitement. To Mickie's surprise, terror, and horror, this relationship was going to turn into one full of hate, pain, and even death. If she was going to live through this, she was going to have to be a good girl, and do what her 'master' Tara told her._

* * *

><p>She looked at herself in the mirror, and noticed all of the bruises on her back and her arms. She couldn't touch them, because they hurt too much, it got so bad that it hurt to move, or even to put clothes on. The pain was unbearable, and she almost welcomed death, but Tara, her merciless and abusive master, wouldn't allow it.<p>

Mickie knew that she could not hold out anymore in this relationship. She knew that she had to get out, and leave, but where was she going to go? What was she going to do? She couldn't leave, because Tara could track her down, and bring her back without so much as sneezing. That is the power that Tara has. Mickie didn't have a dime, and she literally had to beg Tara for everything, including food, which was the real trip in everything, plus Tara could have gave her, but no. That would have been too easy. Mickie had to beg. BEG, ladies and gentlemen. That is just a sample of how much of a evil and vindictive bitch she could really be.

To make matters worse, that is not the worse thing that she has done, as you good people will find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Asya woke up early in the morning, and stretched sleepily. She looked over towards her clock, and saw that it was about 9 in the morning. She had to be out at work in about a couple of hours, but she wakes up at this time to get ready, and to have some spare time in case something came up. Her house was fairly large, but that was something that made her sad, sort of. She loved living in this house that she called home, but she wished that she had someone to share it with. She really did wish that she had someone to share her queen sized bed with, that is when a certain buxom brunette entered her mind which caused Asya to smile.<p>

Asya and Mickie grew up together. They only lived a few houses away from each other during their time in high school. Asya knew that she was into women one night that she slept over at Mickie's house. They ended up sharing the bed that was in her room, and while they were asleep. Asya woke up, and just stared at her friend. She moved her face close to hers until she kissed her. She snapped back when she realized what she did, but she didn't regret it at all. Ever since then, she could not stop thinking about the kiss that they shared, even though only Asya knew about it.

It should be obvious that the one person that she wanted to be with more in the world is Mickie James. She loved that girl ever since she first laid eyes on her. She wanted her more than anything, and was willing to do almost anything for her. She still remembers the day that she went over to her home and was going to tell her how she felt, and the heartbreak that followed.

Then she found out that Mickie was already with someone, someone by the name of Tara. Asya literally felt her heart break into a million pieces right at that moment. She said that she was happy for her, and then she left, rarely seeing her after that moment. When they did get together, all she did was talk about Tara this, and Tara that. Asya wanted to throw up when she brought Tara up.

Then, things started to change. Mickie didn't visit Asya regularly anymore. Then the bruises started to show up. Asya was suspicious, but she really didn't say anything at first. All she did was make mental notes of where the bruises were showing up on her body, and kept her suspicions to herself. Being a detective, Asya knew that this was not going to end at all, and when or if it did, it was not going to be on a good note, at all.

She quietly slid on her neatly pressed black suit, grabbing her badge and gun in the process, and walked out her front door, heading towards her car.

Her beautiful best friend was in her mind as she drove to work. Too bad that she knew that something really bad was brewing...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The first chapter is done. I hope that you enjoyed it because there is plenty more to come.<strong>


	2. Untold Stories Get Told

**AN: What happens here is a little interaction between Mickie and Tara, along with an interaction between Mickie and Asya, along with brief visits to the past for everyone. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Untold Stories Get Told**

Mickie stood in her bedroom, looking at the mirror in front of her. She looked at the healing and faded bruises on her arms, and just rubbed them lightly, trying to gage the damage on her own body, and healing process in which, she was healing nicely. She couldn't even wear some skirts because her body would show some bruises. Mickie sighed sadly, and just pulled on her clothes. She slid on some jeans, and a green tank top. She sat on the bed to pull her shoes on. No sooner than when she did that, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Hey there, where are you going all dressed up?" Tara voice ringed into the room. Mickie felt a little bit of fear hit her in the heart, and she tried to get out some words, but she couldn't.

That didn't sit well with Tara, of course, because she stomped across the room, and yank her head in the direction of where she was to force their eyes to meet.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I asked you, where in the fuck where you going?" Tara asked, in the tone of voice that usually meant that she was pissed off, and was going to beat Mickie.

"I am just going out to get some things." Mickie said, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I thought that is what you said." Tara said, smiling at her. She then gave her a kiss, and playfully patted her on the butt, still smiling at her.

"Hurry back." Tara called as Mickie walked out. Mickie looked back, gave her a happy smile. As soon as she was out of sight of Tara, she ran to her car, and drove off, knowing the moment of peace that she was experiencing was going to end soon enough.

* * *

><p>Asya found herself walking through a nearby store, just grabbing some stuff that she needed for the day. It was a really boring and brief day at the station, and she managed to get away for the day, but she was going to be on call when she needed to be. She grabbed what she needed to get, and was making her way towards the entrance, but then she spotted Mickie. A smile crossed her face, and she approached her friend.<p>

"Hey there, pretty lady what are you up to?" Asya said, causing Mickie to turn to her and smile lightly at her.

"Nothing, really. I just had to get some things for dinner tonight. It looked as though you were doing the same thing." Mickie asked, looking at the basket that she was carrying.

"Yeah, sure am." Asya said. "So, how are things going between you and Tara?"

"Everything is going well." Mickie lied. "She really loves me and cares for me, you know? She treats me like a queen."

Asya literally had to fight the urge to call her out on that. She noticed the healing bruises on her arms, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Tara was the one that put those bruises there. It took every bit of restraint that she had in her body to not to drive over to their home, and kill Tara. She held her tongue, and just sat there, letting Mickie feed her the same bullshit over and over again.

"Look, it has been nice talking to you, but I really have to get home. I will see you later." Mickie said, giving the same smile that made Asya fall in love with her, and walked away. The only thing that Asya could do was smile, and say the same thing, knowing that she was walking towards her death.

What hurts her the most was that there was nothing that she could do about it, not yet at least.

* * *

><p>Asya was sitting at home, in her living room, more specifically. She sat in front of her big screen TV, watching some home movies that featured her and her fiancee. This tape in particular featured Asya on her video camera, then she entered their bedroom, and approaching the sleeping beauty in front of her. She woke up, and smiled right at her.<p>

"_Hey there, sleeping beauty. What are you up to?" Gail, Asya's fiancee asked._

"_Nothing, just messing around with this camera that I got." Asya answered. "Come on, say something to the people that are going to be watching this."_

"_Well, here goes." Gail said with a smile. "I am in love with a beautiful, and vibrant woman, who I am going to marry_ _in a few short weeks. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Asya."_

"_Neither can I, Gail." Asya said. "Neither can I."_

Asya had to turn it off, because that was bringing up some really painful memories. Katie, Gail's little sister who was now16, was standing at the top of the stairs, watching the scene before her. She walked down the steps, and sat right next to her.

"I can tell that you miss her." Katie said. "I really miss her too, but you have to move on, she died over a year ago."

"I know, but if I had stayed at home, she would have been alive, and we would have been married by now." Asya said in a hurt tone of voice.

"Look, my sister loved and trusted you. Why do you think that I am allowed to live with you? Because she knew that you would take care of me." Katie said with a smile.

"I know. I just need to be left alone now, please." Asya said.

"Sure. No problem." Katie said, giving her guardian a pat on the shoulder, and leaving. Asya watched as she left. She couldn't help but feel sad at the pain of losing someone that she loved, but she was the one that she was first in love with, right after she found out that Tara was with Mickie. This was too much for her. She just curled up on the couch, and went to sleep, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Mickie walked into her home, placed her groceries on the kitchen table, and walked back to her bedroom. She opened the door, and nearly jumped out of her shoes when she saw Tara sitting on the bed, looking as if she was waiting on her.<p>

"Where were you?" Tara said in a low cold tone of voice.

"I was at the store getting some things, that's all." Mickie said.

Tara stood up and walked over to her. Mickie was ready to run if she had to, but was caught off guard when Tara struck her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"You lying bitch. I know that you were out talking to that piece of shit detective!" Tara screamed. Tara grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her against the wall.

Mickie watched in absolute horror as Tara took out a knife, and pressed it against her cheek.

"If I find out that you are cheating on me, I will kill you like I did that woman a year ago. Do you understand me?" Tara whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Mickie choked out.

"Good." Tara said, kissing her, and letting her go. She smiled as she left the room, feeling pretty good about herself while Mickie was laying broken on the floor. She knew that Tara was an evil woman, but the fact that she killed someone was almost too much for her to bear, but what could she do to save herself in this situation?

Mickie just stripped down to her underwear, climbed into bed, and went to sleep, sweet and happy visions of Asya flooding her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There, a brief story about the past of Asya has been revealed, and Tara proved that she had a really bad mean streak in her, but that is not all, Tara shows how bad she can really get. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Some More Storytelling

**AN: If you read the last chapter, you would know that Asya was engaged and her fiancee died. Getting back to the present, you are now going to find out why Mickie and Asya never got together.**

**Chapter Three: Some More Storytelling**

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

_It was a cool summer night in Richmond, Virginia. One certain twenty year old was not focused on the nice weather that was outside, oh no ladies and gentlemen. Asya, dressed in a slim black dress and matching heels, found herself sitting in her car outside Mickie's house. She wondered what she was going to tell her, because only a few days ago, Mickie told Asya that she was a lesbian, and Asya literally had to fight the urge to kiss her then, because she held her feelings inside herself. Asya took a deep breath, and stepped out of her car. She slowly walked towards her front door, slowly going over what she was going to say in her mind. Once she got to the front door. She breathed deeply, and knocked on the front door. After a few moments, someone answered, and it wasn't Mickie._

_It was Tara, a girl that she knew from around town, and secretly hated for some unknown reason, only wearing a t-shirt, a shirt that Asya gave Mickie as a gift. Seeing Tara wear that shirt make Asya royally pissed off, but she figured out that there has to be a good reason that she was here wearing only a t-shirt, but the reason that she thought of make her heart start to ache._

"_Um, I'm sorry. Is Mickie home?" Asya asked her. _

"_Sure. Babe! Someone is here for you!" Tara said. The fact that this girl was calling Mickie babe really hit the panic button in her mind._

_Tara took a step back, and Mickie came out and stood on the porch, dressed in nothing but a blue robe, her hair a mess, and she was smelling like sex, which only confirmed what Asya was fearing this whole time._

"_Hey, what's up?" Mickie asked her in a casual tone of voice._

"_Mickie, who was that?" Asya asked her. _

"_Her? That's Tara, my girlfriend. I have been seeing her for a few months._ _Why do you ask?" Mickie asked her._

"_Why didn't you tell me about it?" Asya asked her._

"_I wanted this to be a surprise." Mickie told her._

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me..." Asya growled under her breath._

"_What was that?" Mickie asked her friend._

"_Oh, nothing." Asya smiled, hiding what she was really feeling inside._

"_What's wrong, Asya? Why are you here?" Mickie asked her, looking concerned._

"_No reason, I was just checking to see if you were feeling alright, but since you have company, I figure I better just get going." Asya said._

"_Oh, I'm fine." Mickie smiled, leaning back into the residence, and leaning back out. "I'll see you later?"_

"_Yeah, later." Asya said. Mickie smiled, and reentered the home where Tara was waiting. Asya walked back to her car, and_ _sat in it. It was not long before the effects of a broken heart hit her really hard. She thought that she was not going to make it, but Asya managed to get to her house, and stopped right in front of her home. It was not long before Asya began to cry heavily, and felt as though her life was over, and she didn't want to live anymore. _

_She stopped long enough for her to walk into her home, alone. _

_ALONE... That word rang in her head for a long time._

_She knew that she was never going to get rid of the horrible pain that she was feeling._

* * *

><p>Mickie returned home after a day at work, and entered her home, looking to rest, and hoping that Tara was in a good mood, because if she was not, that was bad news for her, of course. She slowly moved through the house. It wasn't until she was about to reach her bedroom when she heard Tara moaning. She slowly peered into the bedroom, and saw something that mortified her.<p>

Tara was sitting on her bed, her head thrown back, moaning erotically, as some blonde was between her legs. Tara head shot towards the door, and saw Mickie looking at her in disgust. She through the blonde from her, and took off after Mickie. She was about to get out the front door when she felt a hand grab her around the hair.

"Where do you think you are going, you little bitch?" Tara hissed coldly at her. While still holding Mickie by the hair, she threw her down in their living room, her head hitting the edge of the coffee table. As she laid on the ground, she saw Tara stood over her, smiling menacingly.

"You disobeyed me, Mickie. Now I have to punish you." Tara said coldly. That was the last thing that she remembered before passing out and slipping into darkness.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what happened to her, but when she woke up, she found herself tied to the bed in her bed room, when she looked around, she saw that Tara, and the girl that she was having oral sex with. She was sitting still in the corner, dressed in nothing but red laced bra and panties.<p>

"Well, Mickie, since you ruined my fun, you are going to have to please me more." Tara smiled. She walked over to the blonde sitting still, and yanked her out of the seat.

"You. Please her." Tara demanded.

"No, I can't do it." The girl said. Tara laughed, and pistol whipped her with a revolver that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Do it, before something bad happens." Tara said, placing the pistol to the girl's head. The girl let out a whimper, and began to crawl towards Mickie, as she laid helpless on the bed. Mickie felt her bindings come loose, and when Mickie saw her opportunity, she grasped it. When Tara was distracted briefly, she ripped loose from her bindings, and took off right out the door.

When she was out the front door, that is when she heard the gunshots ring out after her.

"Don't think that you can escape me, Mickie! No matter where you go, I will find you!" Tara screamed.

Mickie didn't care, all she wanted to do was to be rid of Tara once and for all. Running away was not going to solve her problems, but it would give her a chance to clear her head, and to find a safe place to be for a while.

Mickie just hoped that Asya will be able to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what is going to happen next time? Read and find out!<strong>


	4. It's A New Day

**AN: After getting my computer fixed, I am now able to return to writing. Anyways, this chapter picks up where the last one ended. Mickie walked into her home, and in her bedroom, she found Tara having sex with another girl. When Mickie tried to get away, Tara knocked her out as 'punishment' for disobeying her. When she came to, Tara was forcing the other girl to have sex with Mickie while Tara watched. Mickie escaped, and this is where our chapter begins...**

**Chapter Four: It's A New Day**

Asya, for the first time in a long time, was sleeping in her queen size bed peacefully. She knew that this was not going to last for two reasons. One, she was a detective, and was on call twenty four hours a day. Two, due to her luck recently, she knew that she was going to be woken up sometime soon, due to some unforseen circumstance. What, who, where, and why was not important questions. She was going to enjoy her temporary peace for as long as it was going to last, which was not going to be long, of course.

Asya's phone began to ring, and she woke up with a grumpy groan. She sat up, and felt around for her cell phone which was nearby. She knew that it must have been the office, or someone like that. With her best voice trying to disguise the fact that she just woke up, she picked up her cell phone, and answered.

"Hello?" Asya said in a quiet tone of voice.

"A-Asya? Is that you? I need your help..." The voice said on the other line. Asya knew that it was Mickie.

Now fully awake, she sat up, and turned on the corner light from the same table that her cell phone was.

"Mickie? What's wrong? What happened?" Asya asked.

"T-Tara..." Mickie said, choking back a sob. "She cheated on me."

"What? What did she do?" Asya asked, trying to get the entire story before making judgement.

"I came home, and she was having sex with another girl. I saw them, and Tara saw me. I tried to leave, but she caught me, and knocked me out by hitting my head on the table in our living room. I came to, and she was trying to force the girl that she was with to have sex with me. I managed to escape, and now I am here in this bathroom, calling you."

"Where exactly are you?" Asya asked, kicking her comforter off as she was talking.

"I am in the nearby McDonald's bathroom. The one near your house." Mickie said, calming down as she was talking.

"Stay there, I am coming to get you." Asya said smiling.

"Asya...Thanks." Mickie said happily and sadly as well.

"No problem." Asya smiled, hanging up the phone. She quickly walked over to her closet, and pulled on a sweatshirt, and a t-shirt. She grabbed her badge, and her gun, and quietly made her way to the front door, as to not disturb Katie who was sleeping close by in her room. She exited out her front door, and went to her car. She got in, and began to drive to the nearby location where her friend and true love was waiting.

* * *

><p>Mickie and Asya was driving back to Asya's home. The car ride was silent, which was good because there was not a long way to go. Asya wanted to rip Tara to shreds, both figuratively, and literally, but she knew that was not going to do any good, because it was not what Mickie needed right now. What Mickie needed was a quiet and safe place to sleep, and that is what she was going to get.<p>

Asya pulled into her driveway, and the two stepped out of her car. Asya went to her front door, and unlocked it. The two stepped in, and Mickie quietly took in the darkness of her friend's home.

"Be quiet as you walk, I don't want to disturbed Katie." Asya said in a whisper.

"Katie? Wait, who is Katie?" Mickie whispered back.

"It's not important. Look, here is the bedroom, so you just sleep in the bed, and I am going to sleep downstairs. The shower is in the bathroom right there, so if there is anything that you need, I am right downstairs, okay?" Asya said, in a quick and comforting tone of voice.

"No, I will be fine." Mickie said. She gave Asya a smile as she quietly closed the door behind her. Mickie quietly stripped out of the clothes that she was wearing, and quickly washed up in the bathroom. She came out, and slid on some of Asya's black lace underwear, quietly laughing as she did so. She slid under her covers, and before her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light, having a very sweet dream as Asya was having the same one as well.

* * *

><p><em>Asya found herself walking hand in hand with Mickie down a beautiful, and obvious deserted beach. Once they were in direct front of the the sunset, Mickie grabbed Asya by her arms, and quietly and gently laid her down in the sand.<em>

_Mickie began to kiss her all over her face, her hand moving in the bikini bottom that she was wearing. Her body felt a rush of pleasure when Mickie's fingers found the spot that drove her crazy. When she stopped pleasuring her, Asya opened her eyes, and saw Mickie, but she managed to remove her bikini very quickly. Mickie let out a smile, and she moved until she was straddling Asya, looking down into her hazel eyes. _

_"You are really pretty." Mickie said. "I can't wait to make love to you."_

_Asya opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Mickie removed the bikini that Asya was wearing. She laid in the sand naked, while Mickie was staring at her, fiery lust in her eyes._

_"I love you, Asya." Mickie whispered, as she moved in for another kiss._

* * *

><p>Asya eyes snapped open, and she sat up and looked around, trying to get her bearings as to where exactly she was. She soon remembered and realized that she was in her living room and on her couch. Then it came back to her that Mickie was sound asleep upstairs because Tara cheated on her and she is staying with her.<p>

Asya told herself that she should at least go and check on her. She kicked off her sheet, and slowly crept up the steps, and towards her bedroom. She slowly pushed the bedroom door open, and saw Mickie sleeping peacefully in her bed.

Asya could only stand there, and take in how beautiful that she looks. Asya just stood there, staring at her for a few moments. She just wanted to walk in there, and tell Mickie how she felt about her, but she knew that Mickie would not return her feelings. That is just the way things were for the two of them, and that is the way that things were going to be.

Asya let a tear roll down her cheek, and went back downstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that said, the chapter ends. In the next one, Mickie has a little chat with Katie, and Tara begins her quest to try and get Mickie back. Will she? Read and find out!<strong>


	5. Past Memories

**AN: Mickie is getting accustomed to staying with Asya, and as time goes on, she wonders if Asya is the one for her...**

**Chapter Five: Past Memories**

Katie woke up the next morning, and walked out of her room. She slowly made her way down the bottom of the steps, and towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge, and got out the milk that was sitting in there. She opened the carton, and was getting ready to drink...

"Get a glass." Asya mumbled from the other side of the couch. Katie quietly closed the carton, placed it back in the fridge, and looked around for Asya, who sat up, and looked at her from behind the couch that she was sleeping on.

"What are you doing there? Why aren't you in your room?" Katie asked, slowly approaching her.

"Mickie is in my room. She stayed here last night." Asya answered, slowly wiping her eyes.

"What? Why is she here?" Katie asked her once more.

"She had a fight with her girlfriend, and she needed a place to stay. So she stayed here." Asya answered with no problem.

"Well that is fine and dandy, but what in the hell am I supposed to say to her?" Katie asked.

"You, are going to be nice to her, and help her get settled in." Asya said, getting up from the couch, and walking towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going now?" Katie asked her.

"I am just going to check on her." Asya said, not breaking her stride towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Mickie slowly opened her eyes, and sat up in the comfortable bed that she was in. She sat there for a minute or so to get her bearings and for her eyes to adjust to the lights in her room. Then she kicked off her sheets that were covering her on the bed, and climbed out, just stretching for a few minutes. She walked over to the corner of the room, and grabbed Asya's robe that was hanging on the door of the bathroom. She slid it on, and closed it around her. She walked over to the bed once more, and noticed a picture on the night table beside the bed.<p>

Being curious, she picked up the picture frame, and looked at the picture that the frame was surrounding it. The picture contained Asya, but there was another woman, someone not much older than Mickie and Asya was in it. The older woman had her arms wrapped around Asya neck, and their faces were touching, smiling at the camera.

Mickie couldn't help but smile as she stared at the picture frame, sitting it down in the process.

"Mickie?" Asya said silently as she stepped into the room. "I'm making breakfast downstairs if you are hungry. Okay?"

"That's fine, thank you." Mickie called back.

"Did you sleep well? I mean, are you feeling alright?" Asya asked, her face a light shade of pink.

"Fine. Thanks for your hospitality." Mickie answered back.

Asya smiled, and exited the room. Mickie couldn't help but feel some familiar feeling about her friend. Maybe, just maybe...

* * *

><p>Asya had to step out for a few moments, which left Mickie alone with Katie. She assumed that Asya and Katie were related, at the moment she thought that Katie and Asya were sisters. Well, there was one way to find out, and that was to ask her.<p>

"Katie, I was just wondering some things. You wouldn't mind if I ask you, would you mind?" Mickie asked in a friendly tone of voice.

"Sure." Katie asked, adjusting herself on the couch to get a better look at Mickie. "First of all, me and Asya are not related, she is just my guardian that has been taking care of me."

"Oh, my mistake." Mickie said with a short laugh. Then her thoughts turned to the woman she saw in the picture earlier in the day.

"I saw a picture in Asya's room, and it had her and some other woman in it. Would you know who that was?" Mickie asked her.

"Oh, her." Katie said, her voice growing sad. "That was Asya's fiancee, Gail. She was killed about two years earlier."

"What happened?" Mickie asked, her curiousity more important than Katie's sadness at that point.

"Gail and Asya were home one night, and someone broke into the house. Gail was asleep, and Asya went to see who it was, then whoever broke into the home beat her really bad. Gail got up to see what was going on, and saw Asya about to be killed. She managed to save Asya's life, sacrificing her own." Katie said, light tears streaming down her face.

"Gail was your sister, right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah. She was raising me on her own when she met Asya. Asya didn't hesistate asking us to live with her, and here I am now." Katie said. "She is a great guardian, and we talk about Gail all the time. We really do miss her."

"She was really beautiful, Katie." Mickie said.

"I know." Katie said. "I know. There is something that I have always wanted to know."

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Mickie smiled.

"Why did you and Asya not end up together?" Katie asked in a curious tone of voice.

"I don't know. Things just didn't work out in our favor for a relationship, I guess." Mickie said.

Katie stood and walked towards her room, but she stopped, and turned towards Mickie before leaving the room.

"If it means anything. I think that Asya still loves you." Katie said, before leaving the room.

Mickie couldn't think of anything else to say after that. Asya went through the loss of losing someone that she loved, TWICE, and Asya still managed to put other people before her.

Asya was a saint, and Mickie let her go. When will it be the perfect time to make up for that, she wondered.

* * *

><p>Asya wondered what she should do about Mickie. Should she try to make a relationship with her? Even if she was able to do that, there is still the issue of Tara that had to be dealt with. She knew that in her mind that Tara was not only was she the type of woman to take rejection lightly, and to make matters worse, Tara was planning on how to get Mickie back, by choice, or by force.<p>

Either way, this entire thing was going to get interesting before it was over it was all said and done with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, Mickie and Asya slowly fall for each other again, and Tara tries to get Mickie back, by force, of course. Will it work? Read and find out!<strong>


	6. Wounds Start To Heal

**AN: In this chapter, Mickie and Asya tries to get close to one another, but not without interference from Tara. Just what is going to happen?**

**Chapter Six: Wounds Start To Heal**

Katie knew that Mickie was being beaten by Tara. This was something that was really obvious to the young teen, but she was told by Asya anyway. As stated earlier, Asya told her the situation that Mickie was in. It was obvious that Asya was hating the situation that was happening and she was hurting because of this, because she had a really helpless look on her face as if she knew that she couldn't do anything to save Mickie. Katie noticed that Asya was really pained and hurt by what Mickie was going through, more than Mickie, and she was being beat on by a cruel and remorseless woman.

As Katie was sitting in her room, Katie remembered hearing Asya crying in her room, about something that she know knew that was Mickie's situation. Asya was still in love with Mickie, and she sat in her room, alone at night, crying herself to sleep because she couldn't protect the one that she really loved the most.

Well, that was going to change for the better, right?

* * *

><p><em>What was happening right now was a usual occurance in Tara's home. When Mickie did something, and it could be anything, like a glance at Tara in the wrong way, that would set her off in a rage, and boy would Mickie pay for it then...<em>

_Tara had Mickie on the ground, her eye was swollen, her lip was split and bleeding, and Tara had a firm grip on her throat, choking what little breath she had out of her._

_"You little bitch, you are going to regret disobeying me!" Tara screamed in Mickie's face. Tara threw Mickie down in a huff, causing her head to hit the floor of the living room really hard, stunning her. Then Tara came back into the living room with a fireplace poker. Mickie's eyes grew with fear, and she began to back away with fear._

_"Tara, please. I'm sorry!" Mickie said, pleading with the other woman to not due what she was going to do. _

_"You have to be punished. Mickie, you were a bad girl, and now you must be dealt with like a bad girl." Tara said, reaching down, and grabbing Mickie's arm._

_"I promise that I won't be a bad girl anymore!" Mickie said, pleading with Tara one more time. But it was no use. Yanking her to her feet, Tara hit Mickie in the face with the poker in her hand. Mickie fell to the ground, as Tara stood over her, an evil smile on her face as she continued to beat her all over her body as Tara was laughing loudly. Mickie closed her eyes, and preyed that this heinous beating was going to be over soon._

* * *

><p>Asya was walking out to her car when she felt a familiar presence right on top of her. She knew exactly who it was, because that was a familiar feeling of hate and anger bubble up in side of her.<p>

Asya turned around, and sure enough, there was Tara, standing there, smiling at her.

"Why hello, Asya. I see that you are doing well. Where is Mickie?" Tara asked her in a calm, but shaky voice.

"Safe and sound, from your beatings of course." Asya said. Tara smiled, but stepped right into her face, and leaned in to her ear as if she had something to say that was only for Asya's ears only.

"Look here, detective. I have ways of getting Mickie back from you. Trust me, I will get her back from you, so you and Katie better watch out." Tara whispered hatefully.

Almost like magic, Tara was long gone. Tara never met Katie, so how did she know about her and the fact that Mickie was staying with her right now? She knew from that moment on, Tara was going to be something that has to be dealt with, and soon.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Katie was already in her room asleep. Mickie was in Asya's room, in her black lace bra and panties. She was about to throw on a T-shirt over it when Asya appeared behind her, carrying some freshly clean towels with her.<p>

"Hey, I brought up some clean towels for you." Asya said, unable to keep her eyes off of Mickie's body. Mickie noticed that her face had sort of a red tint to it.

"Thanks." Mickie said, turning around, and exposing her back to her. Asya sat the towels down in a corner, and then she noticed some old bruises on Mickie's back. Courtesy of Tara, no doubt.

"I know that I have bruises on my back." Mickie said, snapping her out of her trance. Mickie walked over, and sat on Asya's bed. "You don't know how bad it was, Asya. I was a slave to her. She said if I didn't obey her that she was going to get rid of me like she did someone else."

"Mickie, as long as you are here with me, you never have to worry about anyone laying their hands on you." Asya said, gently rubbing her back.

"Thanks." Mickie said, removing her hairband, and letting her smooth and beautiful brown hair fall down on her shoulders. Asya smiled lightly, and laid her down on the bed. Mickie slid under the covers, and Asya made her way towards the bedroom door. Then...

"Stay, please?" Mickie called in a soft tone of voice. Asya stopped dead in her tracks, and looked back towards Mickie.

"Are you sure that you would want that?" Asya asked her.

"That is what I want, and I want you to stay with me." Mickie stated in a sure voice. Asya couldn't help but smile as she crossed the room and climb into bed with her secret crush. Mickie shut off the light, and snuggled up against Asya, and the two went to sleep, well, Mickie did at least...

* * *

><p>Asya couldn't sleep, and she found herself staring out of the window of her bedroom as Mickie slept peacefully behind her. Asya wanted to feel at peace, but as she stood there in the same room with Mickie, she couldn't help but feel guilty about cheating on Gail, even though she passed on to a better place. Her feelings was torn between Gail, and Mickie. She loved Gail with all her heart, but she still sort of held a torch for Mickie. Now that Gail was dead she figured that she would have another chance with Mickie, but not only with the Tara situation that she had to deal with, but Asya still had to make peace with the fact that a woman that she loved was long gone, and a woman that she was still in love with and had feelings for was back in her life.<p>

What in the world was Asya going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the story is sort of winding down, and that means that something big is about to happen. Trust me, Tara is not done, and she is going to make a move really soon, and it involves Katie as well. What does this mean? R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. When The Unthinkable Happens

**AN: The story starts to wind down, and in this chapter we see Asya continues to struggle with her feelings for Mickie James as well as her feelings for her dead fiancee. Then Tara does the unthinkable...**

**Chapter Seven: When The Unthinkable Happens**

_Asya stood at her window, standing there in her red bra, and her black pajama bottoms, staring at the rain that was gently falling in the scene before her. Just thinking to her self, she realized how much her life has changed over the past few years. As a young woman in her twenties, she felt utter depression when she realized that the woman that she once loved was with someone else. Then a little while later, she met a lovely woman named Gail Torres. They hit it off immediately, and they are not only living together, but they are going to be married in about a year. Asya sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. These days were great for just lounging around the house, and doing nothing, which is what Asya was intending on doing. She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled as the rain continued to come down, getting everything wet in the process._

_Suddenly, Asya felt two slim and slender arms wrap around her waist, and a pair of soft lips nibble at her neck. She turned around to see Gail smiling at her, wearing only her lace pink bra and panties that she bought a few months let out a small laugh as Gail continue to bite at her neck._

_"What are you doing?" Asya asked as Gail continue to do what she was doing._

_"Trying to keep myself amused." Gail stated. Asya wanted to fight her off, but when Gail began to nibble at her ear, she stopped resisting almost immediately. Gail smiled, and pulled off her pajama bottoms, revealing her matching red panties to her bra. Asya stepped out of her pants, and Gail grabbed her by the wrists._

_"Come on." Gail said with a smile, leading her over to their bed. With a little force, Gail shoved Asya onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. She kissed her lightly, and broke the kiss._

_"Let's play a little game, shall we?" Gail said with a smile._

_"Game? A game like what?" Asya asked her._

_"Well, first of all, I get to do this." Gail said, kissing her once again, but with more passion. Asya felt Gail's tongue explore the inside of her mouth, and she enjoyed every moment of it. Asya let her hands explore her girlfriend's body, but Gail grabbed her wrists again, stopping her dead in her tracks. _

_"No touching." Gail said sternly. "Or else."_

_"Or else what?" Asya smirked at her._

_"Or else, the only one you are going to be touching is yourself for a long while." Gail said. With a smile, she reached over to the dresser near the bed, and pulled out Asya's handcuffs that she had there just in case she misplaced her other ones._

_"What are you doing?" Asya asked, but she soon was answered when Gail handcuffed her to the bed post._

_"Don't worry baby, you are about to feel really good." Gail said. She threw the comforter that was on the bed over the two of them, and after one last kiss, she disappeared under the comforter. Asya wondered what she was doing under there, and then she felt Gail's tongue on her lower area, and felt a rush of pleasure in her body. Gail knew that this was driving her insane, and she decided to use her fingers. She went faster and faster until Asya orgasmed really hard._

_Gail appeared from under the cover, and freed Asya from her bindings. Asya was breathing hard as Gail snuggled up against her._

_"I love you, you know that right?" Gail said._

_"I love you, too." Asya said back to her. She wrapped an arm around her, and went to sleep._

_Too bad that soon after this day they were going to be ripped apart..._

* * *

><p>Asya woke up in the middle of the night, and realized that she was in the bedroom that she once shared with Gail. She felt someone with their arms around her waist, and someone's face against her. As she gathered her bearings, she realized that she was sharing a bed with the girl that she once loved, Mickie James. Slowly but gently, she eased her way out of her grip, and slid out of bed. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She was cheating on Gail with Mickie, and it felt really bad, bad because she loved Gail, but while she was with Gail, she still held a torch for Mickie. Now what was she going to do? What was she going to do about the situation that she was in now, loving two different women at the same time?<p>

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and Mickie felt good for the first time in a long time. She fell asleep wrapped around someone who actually cared about her, and she was eager to tell her what she felt about her. When Mickie reached out to wake up Asya, she realized that Asya was long gone. She probably was not in the room, and in another part of the house. Mickie just sighed, and climbed out of the bed. She slid on the robe that she was wearing about a day earlier, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw no sign of Asya, but Katie was sitting in the living room, watching TV.<p>

"Where's Asya?" Mickie asked her.

"She went to Gail's grave." Katie said.

"Why would she do that?" Mickie asked her, oblivious to the obvious answer.

"She does that when she wants to clear her head, just to visit out of blue, or when she has something really big on her mind." Katie said. Then she looked up from the couch to look Mickie right in the eye.

"This is probably none of my business, but for what it is worth, Asya still loves you." Katie said. "She told me that a while ago, she went to tell you what she loved you, but you were with Tara at that moment." Katie said. She gave a shrug of her shoulders, and went back to watching tv.

Mickie was finally hit with the truth. She always wondered what Asya was doing at her home those years ago, and now she knows. Asya was going to tell Mickie that she loved her.

Mickie knew that she had to make this right. She quickly got dressed, and headed out to find Asya.

* * *

><p>After driving around for a little while, Mickie managed to find the cemetary in which Gail was buried in. She looked around for Asya, and soon saw the woman of her affection standing there, talking to a grave. Mickie made sure to stay a distance away, but close enough so that she could hear what Asya was saying, and it is what Mickie caught her in the middle of saying that really surprised her.<p>

"Gail, I love you and I miss you." Asya said. "I have to tell you something. The girl that I mentioned to you earlier, the thing was, I never stopped loving her. I still do. I never led you on or intended to lead you on. I still love you, and I will always miss you."

Mickie cleared her throat, and approached Asya as she stood over her grave. Asya looked at her, and gave Mickie a watery smile.

"How much of that did you hear?" Asya asked her.

"I have heard enough." Mickie said with a smile. She reached up, and stroke her cheek, wiping a tear away as well.

"Let's get you home." Mickie said softly.

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting at home in her room, looking at tv when she heard her front door open. She figured that it was either Asya or Mickie coming back, so she went downstairs to see what they were up to.<p>

"About time you are home, I was getting-" Katie stopped dead in her tracks when she realized and saw who it was. That, and a barrel of a gun was pointed at her.

"Greetings, my pet, you are coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well with two chapters left, it is obvious that something big is going to happen, and in the next chapter, secrets will be revealed. Wait and see what happens.<strong>


	8. The Black Widow's Web Part I

**AN: Well, Mickie and Asya are in for a surprise when they get home. Plus, who kidnapped Katie? That, and Tara's ties to Asya and Gail are going to be revealed here. Get ready for a surprise.**

**Chapter Eight: The Black Widow's Web Part I**

For some reason, as they were driving back to the house, Asya couldn't help but have a really bad feeling as she pulled into her home. She really did think something bad had happened, but as for what, well, that she was soon going to find out. Mickie and Asya got out of the car, and slowly made their way to the front door. Asya made as if she was going to open the door, but when her fingers slowly brushed against it, it was clear that the door was already open and unlocked.

"Damn." Asya whispered, getting her gun out.

"What?" Mickie asked.

"Stay here, someone has been in the house." Asya said, slowly making her way into the home while Mickie patiently waited outside.

She took a quick, and careful look around, and notice not a thing was out of place. She went back to the living room, and then notice a note on the table, dead center in the coffee room table that was place there to get her attention. What really caught her eye on the note was that it was in a red material.

Asya carefully picked it up, and read it.

_I have your little 'daughter', and if you want her back, I am willing to negotiate with you, and only you. I will call in an hour with the info on where to meet me._

_Tara._

Asya felt as though she was about to lose it. To make matters worse, she now knew that the letter was written in blood, which only caused her to worry more.

Mickie saw the expression that was on her face, and she knew what it was all about. She slowly walked over to where she was sitting, and sat next to her.

Asya laid her head on Mickie's shoulder, and began to cry softly. Mickie kissed the side of her head, and slowly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, or at the very least, make her comfortable.

Just what in the hell was Katie going through?

* * *

><p>Where ever she was, it was dark. It was dark, and gloomy. Katie was tied to a chair, she was alive, but at the same time, she wished that she wasn't. Tara kidnapped her, and Tara made sure that she was going to do everything under the sun to her. Tara liked to torment her, it was almost like a game to her. When she wasn't beating her with various items, she was just messing with her mind by doing anything.<p>

Katie stopped moving once Tara came down the steps, holding something in a special glass like shrine. She sat it on a nearby table, and went over to sit on Katie's lap.

"Nice to see that you are up." Tara smiled, kissing her gently, at the same time, sliding her hand into Katie's underwear. "You are still as beautiful as I remember."

Katie began to violently thrash about in an attempt to get this disgusting tramp off of her.

"You really are something, you remind me of your sister." Tara said, then she gasped and covered her mouth in mock shock.

"Oops, I accidently let that slip." Tara said kissing her once more. Then she reached over, and grabbed the clasp that she had on the table.

"What I really love about black widows is that they are a lot like me." Tara said with a smile. "Beautiful, agile, and deadly to people. See, when spiders kill people, they inject a poison that will slowly and painfully kill them. You know, but I am kind of like that. When I kill, I am sort of like that, but unlike the spider, I don't kill for the survival aspect of it, I kill because it gives me an exotic thrill. I really enjoy it when I kill."

Then she leaned in, close to Katie's ear. "I am going to really enjoy it when I kill Asya, and I know all about your tramp of a sister."

Tara placed the glass right between her legs. "If you move, the glass will tip over and release Victoria, my black widow." Tara said. "Have fun."

Tara then left Katie in the darkness. Katie knew that this was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

* * *

><p>Mickie never seen Asya be such a wreck before. Asya sat there, just staring at her house phone, and her cell phone. She was not thinking clearly, and that was not going to work in her favor. Mickie stayed at a distance, but close enough that if she had to help Asya in anyway, she would be able to.<p>

The house phone began to ring, causing her to jump suddenly. Asya quickly answered, but made sure that her voice is normal and not scared or anything.

"Hello?" Asya answered.

"Nice to here your voice, but we have business to get to." Tara said.

"Where is she, you bitch?" Asya growled into the phone.

"Now, now, temper." Tara said. "If you keep it up, Katie is going to get hurt worse. Now, back to business, I want to meet you at this address that I am going to text you after I hang up, with the time. If you show up one minute late, Katie is going to pay for it."

Before Asya could get a response out of her mouth, the line went dead. Then her nearby cell phone vibrated. She picked it up, and looked at the message. The place that she read was very familiar to her.

"What is it?" Mickie asked her.

"She wants to meet me at the place where Gail proposed to me." Asya answered.

"Why does she want to meet you there?" Mickie asked her.

"I don't really know, but this does make me think that she either knows what happened when Gail was killed, or she has something to do with it." Asya said. "Well, wish me luck."

Those were Asya's last words before heading out the door, getting into her car, and speeding away. Mickie stood at her doorway, watching the whole scene unfold before her very eyes. Mickie knew exactly what sick and twisted mind games that Tara was capable of, and that alone scared the hell out of her.

"Be careful." Mickie said into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that is part one. The big scene takes place in part two, so be ready for that!<strong>


	9. The Black Widow's Web Part II

**AN: Well, now Asya is going to meet Tara****, and some interesting facts about Gail are going to be revealed. Trust me, Asya is in for a really big surprise.**

**Chapter Nine: The Black Widow's Web Part II**

It didn't take Asya long to find the restaurant that Tara was talking about. She knew this place all too well, and it brought up some really good memories, which made Asya shed a tear as to what was gone and forgotten. She didn't have time to sit there and to mope, because she knew why she was here, and that was to save Katie, and as she looked around, she saw Tara, sitting at their table. _Their _table. That only confirmed the suspicion that Tara knew something, and that something had to do with Gail's murder. Asya didn't say anything, but she did walk over to where Gail was sitting, and sat across from her.

"Nice to see that you have decided to join me." Tara said in a casual voice.

"Cut the crap, why have you brought me here? Where is Katie?" Asya said in an angry voice.

"I want to give you Katie back, but not before I say something to you." Tara said, her voice becoming a low growl.

"Why should I have to listen to anything you have to say?" Asya said, growing more amgry by the moment.

"Maybe it would interest you that I once was with Gail, would it?" Tara said suddenly.

Asya was about to say something nasty when she heard those words. Now she stood, or rather sat, there in stunned silence.

"Yeah, it was a real messy ordeal, she found me making a pass at her sister Katie and my hand down her pants, then she kicked me out of her house." Tara said.

"You bitch." Asya said under her breath.

"It gets better." Tara smiled. "She soon met you, and then I found out that she wanted to marry you, so I had to do something about it, because no one leaves me and lives."

"What did you do?" Asya asked, resisting the urge to kill her at this moment.

"Well, it has been a fun chat, but let's adjorn this meeting to my home, alright?" Tara said, walking out the front door of the restaurant. Asya, desperate for the truth and to find out what happened to Katie and Gail, followed her out the front door.

* * *

><p>Tara pulled to a stop in front of her house, and Asya could only watch as the familiar house stood in front of her. Tara climbed out of her car, and walked to Asya side of the car, and opened the door.<p>

"Come on." Tara said. Asya was led by her hand into the home, and then right to her bedroom. Asya knew that this sick chick had something in her mind.

"Why am I here?" Asya asked her. Asya had an idea, but she didn't want to know.

"I am going to have some fun, but you are going to have fun as well." Tara said with a smile. "If you want Katie back alive, you will do as I say. Now, give me a kiss."

Asya was reluctant to, but she did as she was told. She leaned in, and kissed Tara lightly. Tara smiled, but that didn't satisfy her.

"Nice, let me return the favor." Tara said, kissing her harshly. Asya held back a gag as Tara began to tongue the inside of her mouth.

"Well, that was fun." Tara said, "not as fun as it was with Gail, but that will do. Come on over to the bed, why don't you?"

"No." Asya said immediately.

"If you come here, I'll tell you a secret." Tara said.

At the word secret, Asya found her feet heading over to where Tara was laying. In a quick motion Tara pinned her to the mattress, flipping herself on Asya, smiling sinisterly.

"I never get tired of seeing you in this helpless way. Just like when Gail died. Don't worry about Katie, she is tied up in the basement for the moment." Tara said, then she leaned into ear, smiling as she did so.

"I have a secret. I killed Gail." Tara smiled, beginning to unbutton Asya shirt. Asya laid there as Tara literally ravished her, a wave of emotions running through her. Then she thought back to that night, and realized that the mysterious man was actually a woman, and that woman was now known as Tara.

Asya was laying there in absolute shock as to what was going on. Then a surge of anger roared through her, and she kicked Tara off of her. Asya would have killed her then but she knew that she had to find Katie quickly. She slid off of the bed, and ran towards the basement where Katie was, hopefully safe and sound.

* * *

><p>The next few moments went by so fast. Asya ran down the basement steps, calling out Katie's name as she did so. Hoping that the teen was going to make some sort of noise that signaled that she was still alive or where she was.<p>

Then she heard something tip over, and ran over to see Katie, tied to a chair still wearing the same clothes she had on from yesterday. Feeling a sense of relief, Asya rushed over, and began to untie her.

"I am so glad to see you. I knew that you would come for me." Katie said almost in a gleeful tone of voice.

"Of course. Now let's get you out of here before something bad happens." Asya said, grabbing her hand and rushing towards the exit. As they ran up the steps, they saw that the exit was in sight, but what they didn't see was Tara, pointing a gun at them. Asya saw it at the last moment, and shielded Katie just as she fired, taking the bullet right in the chest.

Katie watched in horror as her best friend fell to the ground, lifeless and not moving. Just when Tara was about to turn the gun on her, the front door was kicked open, and uniformed cops came in. At that moment, Tara knew that the jig was up, and there was no escaping this, she sighed, and just let the cops take her in.

Asya knew that her time was about to be up, and even as Katie sat over her, screaming in her ear to hang on, the only thing that she could think of was Mickie.

With Mickie in her mind, she closed her eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	10. No More Drama

**AN: Well, this is the final chapter of this story, and I might do a sequel of this story if it demands it. With that said, let's conclude this story, shall we?**

**Chapter Ten: No More Drama**

There were flashing lights.

There were many doctors scrambling, yelling orders to each other to try and save her life.

The only thing that she wanted at this moment was peace. Asya knew that what she did cost her her own life. She looked around for Mickie, but she didn't find her.

_So this is how it is going to end huh? At least I will get to see Gail again..._

Asya shed a tear as she closed her eyes one last time...

* * *

><p><em>"Baby, baby, wake up."<em>

_Asya opened her eyes, and saw her fiancee looking over her, smiling her beautiful smile._

_She sat up, and literally began hugging the heck out of her. Gail smiled, and returned her affection._

_"Gail, I missed you so much." Asya smiled._

_"I know. I miss you too. I know that you are taking real good care of my little sister, and that is the reason that you are here, trying to protect her from Tara." Gail said._

_"Gail, why didn't you tell me that you were with her?" Asya said in a hurt voice._

_"It was a painful time for me." Gail said. "I hated that whole relationship that we were in, then when I saw her with my sister and what she was doing with her, I lost it. Once she was gone, I grabbed my stuff, and left."_

_"Then she found us, and killed you." Asya finished. _

_"Yeah, I sort of knew what was going to happen when she was in our house that night, but I managed to save your life, at the cost of mine." Gail said sadly._

_"I remember waking up at the hospital the next morning, and the doctor's telling me that you died. I never felt sadder in my entire life." Asya said, starting to cry again._

_Gail reached over, and took Asya's face in her hand, kissing her lips lightly._

_"You have another chance at love with Mickie, and you should take it." Gail said. "She is sitting at your bedside, waiting for you to wake up."_

_"I want to stay here with you." Asya said, crying, and clinging to Gail as if she was a life preserver._

_"I want you to stay here with me too, but they need you there." Gail said. "Just so you know, I will always love you."_

_"I will always love you too." Asya smiled. She leaned in, and kissed Gail one last time..._

* * *

><p>Asya slowly opened her eyes, and scanned her hospital room just to get her bearings. She hated being in the hospital, but it really was good to be alive, and she made her peace with Gail. What happened was really obvious. She was in love with two women. Now, one of them was gone, and was never coming back, but in the same frame of time, Gail gave her blessing to take a chance with Mickie, who she wondered if she would even be able to love after everything that has happened.<p>

Asya, straining a little bit, sat up, and managed to get a look at Katie and Mickie. Katie was asleep on the window sill, and Mickie was asleep in a chair, close to her bed. Asya was able to see that her cheeks were tear stained. Asya sat up, and reached over to wipe her face, and to clear some of her brown hair out of her face. Almost on contact, Mickie opened her eyes, and stared at Asya.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Mickie asked.

"Fine. How long was I out for?" Asya asked, laying back down in her bed.

"About ten hours." Mickie said. "The doctor's told us that it was a through and through shot, it barely missed your heart."

"Damn, guess I am lucky then, huh?" Asya asked.

"You really are." Mickie said. She broke eye contact with her for a few moments, and then she looked back towards her.

"I have been thinking, when I heard that you have been shot, and that you might die, it nearly killed me." Mickie said, tearing up. "Every night that I was with Tara, it made me think of how I was a fool for picking her over you. I should have been in your arms the entire time because you would have protected me..."

"I am here now, so you don't have to worry about that." Asya said as Mickie laid right beside her. "I always loved you Mickie."

"I loved you, too." Mickie said, leaning up and kissing her. Asya smiled as she went to sleep, knowing that this couldn't have ended any better.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW MONTHS LATER<strong>

Asya recovery was long, but she was well enough to travel, and everyone was glad for her. Especially Mickie, who had a surprise in store for her. She said that in celebration of her good health. She was going to take her out on the town. So she was to be dressed and ready to go out, which she was. Now all she had to do was to wait for her new girlfriend to come downstairs.

Asya, who was dressed her slacks with suspenders, and a white shirt and tie with her black blazer was sitting on her couch, waiting for Mickie to come downstairs, and it was needless to say, but she was getting impatient. Just as she was about to go up stairs, Mickie came down, smiling at her.

"Well, how do I look?" Mickie said, parading around in front of Asya. She wore a tight black dressed that fully complemented her figure (the black dress that she wore when she performed Hardcore Country on TNA). Asya couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Asya said. Mickie smiled, and took the tie that she was wearing to pull her over to her.

"I promise you, this night is going to be one to remember." Mickie said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Asya and Mickie soon found themselves at a hotel, a beautiful one that Mickie picked out. Asya wondered what she had in mind, but her thoughts were interrupted when Mickie came and led her by the wrist to the elevator. She pulled her inside, and the door closed, leading them to their next destination.<p>

Right before the door opened. Mickie pulled Asya close, and kissed her fiercely. When the elevator opened, she led her by the tie that she was wearing to the room that she ordered. With one hand, she opened the door, and pulled her inside. Once inside, Mickie backed her against the door, kissing her with passion once more.

"Mickie, wait, the bed is over there..." Asya said between kisses.

"So? We aren't going there yet." Mickie said, biting at Asya's neck. She went into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and stripped out of her clothes and under wear.

"Care to join me?" Mickie asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Asya answered. She quickly shedded her clothes as well, and climbed into the shower with Mickie. As the water washed over the both of them, Mickie pulled Asya close once more to kiss her. Asya began to run her fingers over Mickie's wet body, and down to her special area, which she began to assault with a passion.

Mickie's moans drove Asya wild, and her orgasm was the best thing that Mickie felt. She rested her head on Asya's shoulder, and Asya just smiled.

"Ready for your turn?" Mickie smiled.

"Yeah, I am." Asya smiled back at her, embracing the woman that she loved once more.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Asya awoke, Mickie snuggled against her. Asya kissed her gently, and slipped out of her arms, and out of the bed. She went over to the window, and just looked out at the starry sky. This was a pleasant surprise, and a wonderful time, but as usual, her thoughts turned to Gail. She received her blessings to seek this relationship, but she could not forget the time that they shared. She loved her, but she loved Mickie now.<p>

Asya smiled as Mickie hugged her from behind, and she melted into the embrace.

"Have a good time?" Mickie asked her.

"Yeah, I did." Asya smiled. Mickie kissed her neck, and she turned around, and lifted her up into her arms, bridal style.

"Let's go to bed." Asya said, kissing her. Mickie chuckled lightly as they snuggled up into bed together.

_This story couldn't have ended any better. _Asya thought.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that said, the story ends, but this is not the last story involving these two that I will do. Trust me, there is another one coming this week. With that said, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
